Don't Leave Me
by Leeara-Chan
Summary: Jiraiya leaving off to the Hidden Village of rain, Do not read until you have read chapter 384 of naruto. Jiraiya/tsunade paring.


Tsunade and Jiraiya fanfic

"You're dealing with someone strong enough the keep the entire Akatsuki in line; do you think you can really do it? We don't know about their powers, at least be careful." Tsunade said she was scared and in doubt, was this destiny? Was this the way the novels would just collide, and then end, separate? So many thoughts were running through her mind, she was scared about if she lost her childhood friend. The only one left out of her original team.

Jiraiya nodded. He could see the worry in her eyes but chose to ignore it, he got up to walk away, then suddenly, he realized that things were going on fast, faster than he could ever remember before. Everyone was going and the next generation was preparing to take over.

There was a silence

"Come back alive, you hear?" She said with her normal confidence and firm voice. He was slowly walking away.

"Yeah, I will" He said as he kept walking away, all of these feelings, to go or to stay, or maybe to say something, then go, as a hero would do, all he ever wanted to do was be a hero anyway. Someone the kids could look up to, someone who would be remembered after they died. He then realized that he had stopped walking. He turned around just to see Tsunade standing there still, almost crying.

"I've lost Dan, and Nawaki." She said. She knew that this next fight would even give Jiraiya a run for his money.

"I know you won't miss me like you missed Dan, don't worry, I'll be fine." He said with the normal arrogance, remembering the time he almost died because of the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"Hmph. Lets put your gambling skills to use, hm?" He said, laughing as if life were a game of monopoly and Tsunade was the loser. "You bet that I won't come back and I'll bet that I will. What do ya say?"

Tsunade was shocked, she didn't know if she'd finally hit the jackpot, but the chances were so slim, and this would be one jackpot that she wouldn't want to get. "Are you crazy?" She looked at him, there was something wrong.

"Just kidding." he said. Again with the arrogance? "I'll be going now."

"Good luck," she returned.

He turned around to leave and something happened. He couldn't move. There were emotions going through him parts of him were telling him that he'd be okay and other parts were scared about Tsunade's bet. There was so much to think about. He turned around and looked Tsunade in the eye. She had thought he was gone, and she was crying on the inside while trying to show no emotion on the outside. The walked back to her and she had realized that he was there. Before he knew it, he felt himself grab her and they hugged each other for what must have been five minutes. He held her tightly while he thought about going. Maybe he should wait until he gets some information? The hug let out, right as that thought crossed his mind.

"I need to talk to you before you go." she decided. She couldn't let him go alone, even with the bet. Love was a tricky thing. Tsunade wasn't about to lose Jiraiya.

"Okay, but if you're going to try to talk me out of going, I'm going." he said, with a hint of seriousness over his voice.

They walked from that space. Tsunade had begun to compare herself to Sakura, having two guys on her team. The fear of losing one was quite a load to bare. They walked into the not so furnished Hokage's office. He stood there as if he was getting a mission from the Hokage, but the words out of her mouth lacked the confidence and power of the Hokage.

"Don't go, Jiraiya. I don't want to lose you. Our village can't compensate for the losses recently. I know you probably won't, but what if you do lose? Will you die? Don't die." Jiraiya was deep in thought. Going, and maybe leaving the village for the last time? He had to say something to Tsunade first. Love he had to put out there.

"Shizune." Tsunade said with a grin. "Let us be for a few minutes"

"Yes ma'am, she said"

"Tsunade. I don't know what to tell you. I will go. I need to go and get information, I can do this. But, since you're afraid, I don't want to leave without saying a goodbye that you can remember." He walked around the desk that was full with papers and profiles of countless ninja. She stood up. He hugger her tightly, like the first time but this time she was really crying. He gently let go of her, and tried to look away, as if not to see her face with her in tears.

"I-I-I love you." she said.

Jiraiya's arrogance shot back up and he tried so hard to stifle it. Did the Fifth Hokage really just say that? She did. "I love you, too Tsunade." He said, debating what to say next. "But we are Ninja and we are expected to carry out our duties. And this is something I must do, weather I die a fateful death or come back." He too, was scared of the death that could face him on this next mission. He got down, level to Tsunade sitting on her chair. He brushed her cheek with his hand and then kissed her with the truest feeling and with all he had as far as love for her.

"Get off!" she said in a loud, bursting tone. "I am still the hokage" she said, as if to remind the now love struck Jiraiya. "Jiraiya?" she paused. "JIRAIYA!" she yelled.

"Sorry." he said. As he left her office and went to meet the Akatuski members in the hidden village of rain. "Goodbye, Tsunade." he said as he closed the door to her office. "Goodbye." He whispered softly again as he left the village. "Goodbye."


End file.
